


Of Pretty Boys and Rainstorms

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Birthday Drabbles [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Pining, Rain, Short & Sweet, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: Taehyun plans to spend his birthday alone. However, when one of his classmates accidentally ends up at his house in the middle of a rainstorm, Taehyun’s pity gets the best of him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Birthday Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Of Pretty Boys and Rainstorms

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is late, ive just been struggling to write recently bc I we had to put my dog down, so things might slow down for a bit, especially if you're waiting for the Claws sequel, sorry again, and thanks for the support!

[ _ If Without You _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWl9rVVuP3Y) and  [ _ Your Light _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eEZg5alU8Q)

Taehyun is perfectly fine with being alone. He  _ enjoys _ being alone, don’t get him wrong. He’s happy to be with Hobak and Aengdu without anyone else to bother him. 

But solitude is only nice so long as it’s a choice. And, today, on Taehyun’s birthday, he finds that he is alone, and he can’t really say that he’s exactly happy about it. Something about his near-empty apartment feels . . . desolate. Which is strange because he’s normally rather eager to be left to his own devices. But, for some reason, he feels . . . empty. 

_ That’s fine, _ Taehyun thinks, ignoring his phone as he gets up to bring his laptop into the kitchen.  _ I’ll just spend today alone. _

Sighing, Taehyun shakes his head and places his laptop on his kitchen table, and then he walks over to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Hobak follows him, probably looking for something to eat. 

“No, Hobak,” Taehyun says as he fills a mug with milk and puts it into the microwave. He sighs, leaning against the counter and facing the other wall. “You can’t have this.” 

The cat mrows, hopping up onto the kitchen island and tilting her head. Taehyun sighs and reaches out to scratch behind her ears, turning to look out the window. It’s raining heavily and he shakes his head, grabbing Hobak and padding over to look outside. 

A sudden bout of thunder surprises both him and Hobak, and Taehyun’s cat ends up leaping from his arms and scrambling away. Taehyun watches her go with yet another sigh, shaking his head as the microwave beeps. 

However, before he can go and finish making his hot chocolate, there’s a loud knock at the door. Taehyun, surprised and (though he won’t admit it) a little bit hopeful that his friends will be there, races over and opens the door, his eyes widening when he sees who it is. 

“Beomgyu-ssi?” he says, heart fluttering in his chest. His classmate, soaked to the bone and looking a lot like a lost kitten or something, waves shyly at him. 

“Hey,” he says. “Um, uh, sorry to be a bother, but . . . but could I come in?” 

Taehyun gapes at him but he steps aside nonetheless. Beomgyu hugs himself as he toes his shoes off and looks around Taehyun’s apartment, teeth chattering loudly. 

“Oh!” Taehyun cries, pinching himself to keep from acting like a fool. “I’m sorry, here, follow me.” Beomgyu pads after him, socks making wet sounds against Taehyun’s wooden floors as they head to the bathroom. 

“Here, I’ll get you some clothes. Would you like any hot chocolate?” Taehyun says, opening the bathroom door. Beomgyu, still looking around the bathroom, turns to Taehyun and nods. 

“Oh, uh, yes please,” he says. Taehyun nods, swallowing hard as he closes the door and goes back into the kitchen. He pours another cup of milk and puts it into the microwave, and then he covers his face with his hands and sighs. 

_ Oh my God, _ he thinks,  _ Choi Beomgyu is in my apartment. Choi freaking Beomgyu is in my apartment on my birthday for no clear reason. What is going on? _

Taehyun shakes his head at himself, hitting his cheeks. Sure, okay, there’s a cute boy in his apartment, taking a shower, but that’s no reason to have a mental breakdown. He’s Kang Taehyun, for Pete’s sake! He’s  _ supposed _ to be cool and suave and athletic and aloof, not some blushing, stuttering mess just because a cute boy sought solace in his apartment. 

Taehyun bites his lip and steals a glance at the bathroom door. He can hear the water running now, and his heart rate spikes at the realization. Taehyun pinches his arm and shakes his head at himself. 

_ No, you are  _ not _ interested in someone you hardly know, Kang Taehyun, _ he thinks to himself.  _ You- _

“Is everything okay?” a soft voice says. Taehyun’s head jerks up and he forces his eyes to stay on Beomgyu’s face as he nods. 

“Yeah, why?” he says. 

“You just-” Beomgyu laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck, “you look kind of grumpy, you know?” 

Taehyun laughs, just as nervous if not more, and shakes his head while waving his hands. 

“No, it’s nothing,” he says. He turns to the microwave and takes Beomgyu’s cup out, then he heads to the cupboard and pulls out two packets of hot chocolate flavoring. “Uh, do you want marshmallows?” 

Beomgyu nods, hugging himself. Despite being taller than Taehyun, Beomgyu’s shoulders are a lot narrower, and he seems to be a lot smaller in general. He pushes his hair back and goes to sit on the couch, pulling his feet up. 

“Here you go,” Taehyun says, walking over with both mugs. He sits down next to the other boy and, as casually as he can, he asks, “So, uh, what were you doing out there?” 

Beomgyu, whose mug is already at his lips, stops and glances at Taehyun. Taehyun coughs awkwardly and looks down at his cup. 

“Right,” he says. “Sorry, don’t-”

“No, it’s fine,” Beomgyu says, waving his hands. He puts his mug down. “I - uh, I was supposed to meet with some friends somewhere, but it turns out it was closed, and, I took an Uber, and my phone’s out of battery, so yeah. Uh, sorry.”

Taehyun shrugs. 

“You’re friends with Yeonjun-Hyung, right?” he says. Beomgyu nods, avoiding Taehyun’s eyes as he takes a sip from his hot chocolate. “Is that how you knew I lived here?”

Beomgyu nods quickly, still not looking at Taehyun, and takes a sip from his hot chocolate. 

“Yup,” he mumbles. “Yup, definitely.” 

Taehyun nods, turning to stare straight ahead. He just hopes Beomgyu can’t hear how loud his heartbeat is. 

Though they don’t talk about it, Beomgyu ends up spending the entire day with Taehyun. They play with Hobak and then Taehyun finds an old Just Dance game on the bookshelf, and they goof around for a good hour or so. Beomgyu is terrified of snakes though he doesn’t think to tell Taehyun this until  _ after _ he’s seen Aengdu and started screaming. 

“No, don’t scream!” Taehyun cries. He places his body in front of Aengdu’s little cage, turning his cheek. “He’s harmless!” 

“It’s a snake!” Beomgyu cries back. He covers his eyes with his hands. “Why do you have a snake?!” 

“He’s my pet!” Taehyun says. He turns around and takes the lid off, reaching in to gently lift Aengdu into the air. “See? He’s friendly. Aengdu, say ‘hi’!”

Beomgyu’s fingers part and he peeks out at the reptile. Aengdu appears uninterested and Taehyun feels a bit embarrassed as he puts the snake back, closing the lid. 

“Sorry about that,” he says. “He’s kind of-”

“No, it’s fine,” Beomgyu says, waving his hand. He looks around Taehyun to stare at Aengdu. “Uh, sorry, I didn’t-”

“I don’t mind,” Taehyun says, shrugging. He gestures at Beomgyu to follow him and begins walking toward the living room.

They watch Netflix for a few hours, and, only after Beomgyu’s been asleep on Taehyun’s chest for so long that he feels like he’ll die if he moves does Taehyun notice that it’s no longer raining. He looks down at the boy in his arms and then at the clear night sky, chewing on his lower lip. 

_ Should I wake him up? _ he asks himself.  _ Or should I let him sleep? _

Before he can do either of those things, though, Beomgyu’s phone buzzes and the boy sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He’s quite cute, especially now, with his black hair messy and his eyelids droopy. His lips are pulled down in a sleepy pout as he fumbles for his phone, pulling the device out of his back pocket to check. 

“Oh,” he says. He yawns and stretches his arms. “It’s my roommate. I should head home now, it’s getting late.” 

Taehyun nods, swallowing hard as he and Beomgyu get up and walk to the door. Beomgyu’s wet clothes are in a plastic bag that he picks up on his way to the door, standing sleepily. 

“Um, uh, it was nice to have you stay with me,” Taehyun says, trying to act casual though still avoiding eye contact with Beomgyu. The other boy giggles and leans forward to kiss his cheek. 

“Thanks, Taehyun-ssi,” he says softly. He opens the door. However, after taking a single step, Beomgyu turns around to smile and wink at Taehyun. “Happy birthday.” 

Taehyun gapes at him and watches as he goes, the door closing quietly behind him. And then, only after he’s gotten over his shock, does he turn around and see the bright green sticky-note on his fridge. Curious, Taehyun walks over and pulls it off, blushing and hiding his face behind his hand when he sees the note written on it. 

_ Xxx-xxx-xxxx _ _   
_ _ Text me if you’re up for a  _ real _ birthday date _ _   
_ __ -Beomgyu


End file.
